


Part 12 Steve Draws Loki

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: The Princes of Midgard [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fanart, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers, naked Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: In A Quantum of Solace, (Part 9),  Loki asks Steve to be in control and Steve is happy to oblige, but he asks Loki to lose all artifice and glamor, and not hide his true form or his scars. Steve is so entranced, he draws Loki in his unglamored, Jotunn form. Loki is so moved by how Steve sees him that he hangs the drawing in the bedroom that he, Steve, and Bucky share in their hidden house in the Black Forest. This is Steve's drawing of Loki from that night.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: The Princes of Midgard [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469486
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Part 12 Steve Draws Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This is original art commissioned for this, and you can find the artist at kieskau.tumblr.com.


End file.
